At the Heart of it All Teasers
by Disney-for-the-Iron-Throne
Summary: Yué wanted to help to bring balance between the light and dark. Lanri just wanted to get back home with her brother and friends. Neither of them ever expected to even know each other, much less help in fighting the Heartless as much as they did. But it was all because of those two boys. Teasers for my upcoming Sora/OC and Riku/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Welcome to the teasers for**

 **my upcoming Kingdom Hearts story _At the Heart of it All._**

 **The story will revolve around my Sora and Riku OCs. The publish date is yet to be decided.**

 **I will post a teaser chapter ever two weeks until the full story is published.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is property Disney Interactive Studios and Square Enix. I own no part of it.**

* * *

"Roxas. Rooooxas!" came the sing-song call of his name. The sandy-haired boy stuck his head out of his bedroom window, his gaze falling on his raven-haired best friend. It was midnight. What was she doing out?

He had apparently voiced his last thought as she replied "Doesn't matter! Just pull me up!" and held up her hands to him.

Nearly falling out of the window as he leaned out, his fingers curled around her wrists and his arms circled her waist when he had lifted her high enough. He pulled her in through his window, setting her on the bed.

"Why'd I have to pull you up?" he asked. "You never have any trouble in the morning when you insist on sitting in my window seal and waking me up."

"Cause I didn't want to risk missing the window by jumping in the dark," Yué replied, digging in the bag that rested at her hip. Then she pulled out a pint of the familiar blue ice cream and two spoons. "Sorry it's not in Popsicle form, but it's easier to transport. And I figured you needed some after what happened today."

Roxas smiled, "Thanks," he said, taking the offered spoon and plunging it into the sweet and salty creaminess.

"What did happen anyway?" the girl inquired. "You've just seen so out of it lately."

"It's those weird dreams. One minute I'm standing in the sandlot, and the next I'm standing on this stain glass platform with Sora's – that's the boy from my dream – face on it. Then came the fight with the weird creatures in white. I don't get, Yué."

"I'm sure it's nothing," she tried to reassure him, resting her hand over his. "Dreams don't mean anything."

"Did I ever tell you that you're in my dreams?" he asked. She shook her head. "Well, you are, and with the way you look at him... I wish I was Sora in those moments. He doesn't even seem to notice, but I know what I would do..."

She smiled softly, but he knew when she was confused. She always got this little line between her eyebrows even if she only furrowed them just a little bit.

"And what would you do, Roxas?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You know how this is going to turn out, Yué."

The said girl just ignored him, instead choosing the let the sounds of the rain hitting the mosaic tiles of the courtyard she currently stood in be the choice noise her ears picked up.

"You have to do it, Princess. You're heart is telling you to, and you've always been one for following your emotions first and foremost."

The Princess lashed out, turning with her arm in the general direction of the voice. She grinned when he wasn't there and turned back to her original position, only to nearly jump out of her skin when her molten silver eyes met metallic orbs that matched hers.

The girl growled, gritting out through her teeth, "Go away, Genesis."

"You have to go after Mickey."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am a week late. I know. No excuse. I just forgot. I am going to have to set an alarm to go off every two weeks so I will remember. I promise I will remember next time.**

 **I have set the tentative publish date for the actual story for January 1.**

* * *

"Roxas!"

She wasn't sure whether it was a scream or a whisper, but it made her jump from her sleep. The feeling of falling overcame her, only to be quickly replaced by an enveloping warmth. Molten silver fluttered and met sea blue, and her knees wobbled. She would go to her grave swearing that she nearly fell because her legs were weak and not because when she looked into the deep depths of those sea blues that it left her breathless.

"Woah! Woah!" Sora exclaimed, his arms wrapping around Yué's waist to steady her. Her fingers curled around his jacket, pulling herself closer to him. It only made her even weaker as she could see the sparkling blue waves that were his eyes even clearer. "You okay?" he asked, his thumbs absently rubbing circles on her skin through the soft silk of her dress as he held her, though he had no idea why.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'm alright."

"Who's Roxas?" he inquired, an adorable confused grin on his face. Not that she thought it was adorable. Nope. Not at all. It was just adorable in general.

Her dark brows furrowed, "Roxas?"

The Keybearer nodded, "Yeah, you said his name before you woke, and then you fell out of the pod."

So it was her own voice she heard saying "Roxas"? "I did?"

"Gawrsh, Yué," Goofy spoke, making her realize that she and Sora weren't alone, "are you sure you're okay? You were asleep longer than any of us."

"I'm just peachy," the princess replied, though her gaze was still on Sora as she said this. He had a worrying look on his face, and she just wanted to reassure him that she really was fine. "So, we were asleep?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a teensy bit inspired by watching the season 9 premiere of Doctor Who and going "Hey, they're walking over stars! Didn't they do that in the KH?" Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **The full story is still set to be published on New Year's Day.**

* * *

Cold. That was the only thing one could ever possibly think as you stepped out onto the plain. The chill seeped into you and made you want to turn back and never return. Not just the temperature, no, but how it made you feel. The sliver of icy terror that was stabbed into your heart like a knife when you remembered, this was where a world came to die. This is where a star came after the darkness smothered its light.

What was left of Sora and Lanri's home now resided here. Yué sent a silent prayer to whatever Spirit might be willing to listen that they succeed in stopping this empty landscape from eating anymore of the universe's life.

Stepping out onto the terrain sent a chill up her spine because it appeared as if there were only rocks floating amongst the emptiness of space, but there had to be some sort of platform as you set your feet down and walked over the still existing galaxies that swirled beneath your feet. It would be beautiful, she thought, if the meaning of this place wasn't such a morbid one.


End file.
